Inasa Yoarashi
Inasa Yoarashi, also known as Gale Force, is a first-year student at Shiketsu High School training to become a Pro Hero. He was the top recommended student for U.A. High School before withdrawing his application. Appearance: Inasa is a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. In his school uniform, Inasa wears the same white collared shirt and dark pants as all Shiketsu High students. He also sports Shiketsu's signature hat whether he be in uniform or in his hero costume. Inasa's Hero costume consists of a thick brown suit pinned together with yellow buttons. A cape is draped over his shoulders, the collar lined with thick fur, and it almost conceals the jetpack-like propulsion system attached to his back. His left arm is completely concealed by the thick, brown material and his hand sports a large tan glove with air pipes on it, whereas his right arm is completely exposed other than the skin tight blue sleeve that appears to be apart of his under-suit. Similarly to his left hand, are several tubes around his torso and ankles, which are used to expel wind power to aid with his Quirk. Plates resembling gas masks pad his knees and left shoulder, and he completes his costume with large brown shoes and a pair of goggles around his head. Personality: Inasa is an energetic, hyperactive, and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigour. He's very loud and can come off as obnoxious but he's actually oddly polite and speaks very formally most of the time. Inasa claims there is almost nothing he dislikes, and growing up as a kid he enjoyed everything. Inasa has a habit of approaching strangers to try and make friends with them. Sometimes he gets so worked up that he'll start talking emphatically about being passionate, and the person or people he's talking to tend to get confused. Inasa's signature trait is his undying love for passion above all else. He believes all heroes should have a fiery passion that motivates them to help others. Inasa also appears to enjoy passionate battles and desires to be a part of them. Inasa disapproves of heroes who do not have hot spirits and believes people filled with hatred are unfit to be heroes and he refuses to recognise them as such. This is why Inasa hates Endeavor and his son Shoto. Both of them had cold angry eyes when Inasa met them and both of them blew him off despite his warm greetings. Inasa's grudge against the Todorokis eventually drove him to become the type of person he hated. Abilities and Power Overall Abilities: Inasa is a very powerful hero-in-training who earned the top score in the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students. This means that his abilities are believed to be above that of Shoto Todoroki, one of U.A. High School's strongest students. Even though he withdrew his application from U.A. High School, he established himself as one of the most powerful students at Shiketsu High School. Quirk - Whirlwind: Whirlwind: Inasa's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air around him. He can create incredible gusts of wind, and has incredibly fine control over them, being able to delicately handle people while clearing away rubble using various different types of winds. Inasa is also able to use whirlwinds for offensive purposes. He can attack his enemies and blow them away with gusts powerful enough to break apart solid ice. He can also use the wind to increase his own mobility, and with aid from his costume, he's even able to fly. History: Inasa Yoarashi grew up as a child who loved almost everything and disliked nothing. Not even bugs at his first school turned him off. As soon as he discovered what Pro Heroes were, Inasa loved and admired heroes who were passionate about their job. He tried to get an autograph from the Flame Hero: Endeavor because he symbolised Inasa's belief that all heroes have hot spirits. However, Endeavor refused Inasa's request, knocked him over and told him not to stand in the way. Feeling betrayed by Endeavor's un-heroic behaviour and cold angry eyes, Inasa's admiration transformed into hatred. Inasa grew up into a potential hero candidate and participated in the U.A. Entrance Exam for recommended students the same year as Shoto Todoroki. While walking into U.A., Inasa noticed Shoto had the same cold eyes as Endeavor. The practical exam consisted of a marathon race which Inasa narrowly defeated Shoto in. Despite Shoto's cold glare, Inasa tried to befriend him, but Shoto refused Inasa just like his father did. Inasa received the top score for recommended students but decided to decline his admission to U.A. and enrolled into Shiketsu High School instead. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Flight Category:Student Category:Recommended Student Category:Shiketsu High School Category:Shiketsu High School Student Category:Shiketsu High School First Year Student